Montremoi
by LucieMalfoy
Summary: Draco est un espion de l'Ordre mais il est avant tout le sexsynbol de Poudlard! Que fera til quand un de ses ami lui demandera de l'aide pour séduire son pire ennemi, Harry Potter


**Auteur :** _LucieMalfoy, une folle quoi ! _

**Disclamer :** _Tout appartient à J-K Rowling_

**Paring :** _Ben quoi vous ne pouvez pas deviner ? XD_

**Rating :** _Je ne sais pas encore vous me direz si vous voulez que ce soit un peu citronné !_

**Genre :** _Romance et peut-être drama !_

**Résumé :** _Draco Malfoy est un espion pour le compte de l'Ordre mais il est surtout et avant tout le sex-symbol de Poudlard, que va-t-il se passer quand un de ses ami va lui demander de l'aider à séduire son pire ennemi…_

**Avertissement :** _Pour ceux qui n'aime pas le yaoi, passez votre chemin !!!_

_Note de l'auteur : L'idée de cette fic met venu quand je regardais un film, ne me demandé plus lequel, je sais plus !!!!lol !!! J'espère en tout cas qu'elle vous plaira, je suis une débutante c'est ma deuxième fic, alors soyez clément ! Désolé pour les fautes! XD _

**Montre-moi !**

**Prologue : **Une nouvelle mission

C'était une journée ensoleillé et la chaleur était vraiment insoutenable, aucun élève de la prestigieuse école de magie d'Angleterre, ce château connu de tous les sorciers anglais, Poudlard, n'osaient sortir dans le parc car l'air y était suffocante. Pourtant une jeune fille brune s'y était quand même engagée, semblant chercher quelque chose ou quelqu'un.

- Mais où est cet imbécile quand on a besoin de lui ! Disait-elle regardant au alentour mais il n'y avait personne, elle fut rejoins par un grand jeune homme très attirant avec un air ténébreux.

- Tu l'as trouvé ? Demanda t-il. Elle le regarda avec un air désespéré, il comprit que ça question était mal venu et que la réponse était un, non, retentissant.

- Il fait chaud, tu crois vraiment que Dray est sorti ?

- J'en suis sur Pan, il a su profité du fait qu'il n'y avait personne dans le parc pour faire mumuse, tu le connais autant que moi ! Dit le grand ténébreux.

- Pff, t'as s'en doute raison, mais où se cache t-il alors ? Demanda Pansy

- T'es parti dans la roserai ? Questionna t-il

- Non ! Enfin voyons Blaise, il n'est pas assez fou pour partir dans les serfs surtout sous cette chaleur, juste pour ça ! Elle le regarda et put lire dans ses yeux que si, Draco Malfoy pouvait affronter tout pour CA, elle en fut désespérée.

- Il n'est pas fou, juste intelligent ! Répondit Blaise.

- T'appel ça de l'intelligence moi j'appelle ça de la bêtise ! Il va mourir asphyxié !

- Alors paix à son âme ! Se moqua Blaise et elle le frappa à la tête puis ils se dirigèrent vers la roserai.

Arriver sur place, ils ne virent rien tout d'abord puis ils entendirent des voix, toutes deux masculines.

- Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh ! Oh oui encore ! Ecooooooooooooooooooooreuuhhhhhhhhh !!! Criait une d'entre elle. Les deux Serpentards qui étaient arrivé à un mauvais moment, se regardèrent et hochèrent la tête et enfin se dirigèrent vers les voix. Ils y trouvèrent un Draco entrain d'embrasser un jeune garçon de pas plus de 15 ans, sois de deux moins qu'eux, et selon son uniforme, il était à Serdaigle.

- C'est pas fini ce bordel ! Demanda Pansy, Draco s'arrêta net et tourna la tête (Nda : une tête d'ange débauchée) en direction de sa meilleure amie, il lui fit un sourire courtois.

- Quoi ? Pan' tu veux te joindre à nous ? Demanda t-il d'une voix rauque, le garçon qui était calé par les jambes de Dray était rouge pivoine et essayait de se cacher.

- Draco Lucius Angel Maximilien Arthur Louis Malfoy TU VAS ME FAIRE LE PLAISIR DE RAMENNER TES JOLIES FESSES AU CHATEAU DANS MOINS DE DIX MINUTES SINON TU AURAS A FAIRE A MOI ! Hurla Pansy, non mais franchement se n'était vraiment mais alors là vraiment pas le moment de faire ce genre de chose.

- Tu ferais mieux de te dépêcher vieux ! Lui conseilla Blaise avec un petit sourire contrit puis il emmena Pansy en direction du château.

Draco dû laisser son petit Serdaigle pour rejoindre à toute vitesse, ce n'est pas qu'il avait peur de Pansy, mais, il avait peur ! Il arriva donc devant la salle commune des Serpentards, il y entra et ne fut pas surprit de voir que la salle était vide à l'exception de Pansy et Blaise, il s'approcha d'eux à pas de loup.

- Salut ! Vous vouliez me parler de quelque chose ? Demanda t-il non- calament.

- Assoies toi ! Lui dit Pansy d'un ton calme mais Draco n'était pas stupide, s'était le calme avant la tempête et celle-ci promettait d'être très forte. Quand il fut assis, c'est Blaise qui prit la parole :

- Dray ce n'est vraiment pas le moment de faire ça !

- Ca quoi ? Tu veux dire baiser, Blaise, B-A-I-S-E-R !

- peut importe les noms que l'on lui donne Draco, dit sèchement Pansy, tu es vraiment inconscient, nous sommes en guerre, faut-il vraiment te le rappeler ?

- Pff, vous n'êtes pas marrant tout les deux ! Déclara Draco d'un ton froid.

- Non. Dit tout simplement Pansy.

- Pan' même si nous sommes en guerre je ne fais pas m'empêcher de vivre, la vie est trop courte ! Aucune expression ne transpercé sur ce si beau visage, Pansy, ne comprenait pas Draco, oui, la vie était courte mais ce n'était pas une raison.

- Draco je pense que…

- Que quoi Pan ? Ne me dit pas que je vais mal parce que je me sens très bien !

- Draco ta mère…

- Ne me parle pas de cette femme ! Le timbre de voix était menaçant et Pansy prit peur. Blaise qui n'avait parlé qu'une fois demanda d'une voix absente :

- N'as-tu personne qui faut la peine ?

- Mais de quoi tu parles Blaise ? Demanda Draco pendant que Pansy ne comprenait pas non plus ce que signifiait cette question et regardait son ami avec un sourcil levait en signe d'interrogation.

- Je me demandé Dray si tu n'as personne qui vaille la peine que tu te battes et que tu veuilles vivre ?

- Je veux vivre Blaise et puis se n'est pas le sujet ! Pourquoi est-ce que vous me cherchiez dans tout Poudlard ? La question de Blaise avait bouleversé Draco et il préféra changer de sujet.

- Tu as une mission ! Répondit Pansy gravement.

- Qu'elle est-elle cette fois ?

- Ils te demandent de récolter des informations sur un certain livre qui permettra la victoire des autres ! Dit Blaise.

- Mais comment ?

- Ton père ! Dit la brunette

- Bien, je dois le voir à la fin de la semaine lors de notre sortit à préau-lard !

- Draco tu es sur que…

- J'y arriverais ! Il sourit à ses amis, un sourire franc et sincère.

- Dans ce cas je vais manger ! A plus les mecs ! Pansy savait très bien que Draco ne voulais pas affronter son père c'était trop tôt mais il n'avait pas le choix, c'était sa mission, elle soupira, la guerre allait telle se finir un jour ?

Blaise et Draco restèrent donc seul dans la salle, il y régnait un silence pesant, le blond regardait le feu dans la cheminée comme ci c'était la chose la plus belle au monde et le brun regardait son meilleur ami avec tristesse.

- Draco ? Le blond tourna sa tête vers Blaise

- Oui

- Tu sais même si je ne te le montre pas souvent, je tiens à toi, tu es comme un frère et c'est pareil avec Pan !

- Je sais, toi aussi t'es comme un frère ! Lui répondit Malfoy.

- Alors pourquoi tu ne me dis rien ! Lui demanda Blaise

- Blaise…je…

- J'ai été lâche Dray, peu importe ce que tu diras, je suis un dégonflé !

- Mais qu'est-ce que tu raconte ? Tu es tout sauf un dégonflé, toi, tu as eu le courage de dire non ! Draco souleva sa manche et on put voir un horrible tatouage en forme de tête de mort qui salissait sa merveilleuse peau blanche.

- Ca dépend du point de vue ! Mais sache Draco que contrairement à Pan et moi, toi, tu ne te cache pas, tu te bats et je t'admire pour ça ! C'est vrai tu n'as pas dit haut et fort, non, mais tu agis, Draco nous quand on a dit à nos parents que jamais on ne serrait comme eux, après on est parti voir Dumbledor et c'est la que nous sommes entré dans l'ordre, ils nous protégé et on les aides quand on peut. Alors que toi, tu as peut-être cette marque sur le bras cependant tu n'es pas comme ces merdes qui se mettent à genoux devant cette face de serpent, toi, tu vaux beaucoup mieux ! Tu as choisit le bon camp Dray et si vraiment j'étais courageux, j'aurai été espion comme toi ! Blaise le regardait dans les yeux et Draco n'y vit que de la sincérité, il avait besoin d'entendre ses mots et il en était reconnaissant à son meilleur ami, lui et Pansy était sa véritable famille, comme on le dit, on ne choisit pas sa famille mais on l'a créé.

- Merci.

- Viens on part manger maintenant ! Ils se levèrent de leurs fauteuils et quittèrent la salle commune.

A suivre…

* * *

Je sais que c'est court mais bon ce n'est que le prologue, les autres chapitres seront plus long promis !!!!!!! Kiss à tous et merci de me laisser une petite review, enfin si vous voulez !!!!!! 


End file.
